It's Not Fair!
by Katie'sMomma
Summary: Four days after the Battle of Yavin.  Leia finally has a breakdown and Han comes to her rescue.  He also realizes his feelings for her.  I'm not good at summaries sorry.  A part of this story is from a personal tragedy that happened to myself and my famil


It's Not Fair!

For my husband who was there when we had our lives change. You and Katie were the two that kept me going during the week of hell. I thank Mom everyday that she sent you to me. I know that I can be a pain. I love you.

For the one who inspired this: I only knew about you for nine weeks. I know that you are in heaven and will be taken care of by your Grandma Ellen. We will always remember you. With love, Mom

* * *

She finally was able to get to her room. Finally able to be herself and not have a smile plastered on her face acting like everything was all right. She took the braids out of her hair and put her hair in a low ponytail. She had been up for four days. Her life changed three days ago. "You may fire when ready..." The voice said.

She tried to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw it over and over again. Her home, once there was now gone.

"DAMN YOU TARKIN!!!" she screamed taking a vase on the dresser and throwing it up against the wall.

Han walked past Leia's room and heard a crash and screaming. "Oh crap." He stopped and wondered if he should stay. "Hey princess. Let me in" he banged on the door.

She looked at the door "Oh great just what I need," she mumbled, "Go away!" she screamed. She was mad. She wanted to kick something or someone.

"Look you either let me in or I will get myself in" This was not looking good. He would never want to experience what she did but he knew how she felt because he felt it before. It was rage. He was thankful that she was locked in her room and not near a ship because she probably would have taken on the whole entire empire herself...and he would have taken the odds of her winning. She had her emotions buried so deep down inside her were now coming to the surface and they were not going to be brought down by her thinking that she had to be a leader. She was a woman now.

"GO AWAY!" She grabbed her pillow.

"Fine." Han took off the panel of the security plate and began to hot-wire it. If she wasn't going to let him in he was going to do it for her.

The door opened and it was very different from when he first saw her, even when he saw her last night at the metal ceremony. Her hair was always in buns or braids always smooth and perfect. She had it in a low ponytail. He didn't realize how beautiful she really was until that moment. It wasn't when she was leading a bunch of rebels in a cause that he didn't want or believe in. It wasn't when she was the one who got them out of the hallway of the detention area to save their hides. It was now. Because under all the leadership, determination and bossiness, she was now being a woman...and he was falling for her hard.

He watched her taking her pillow and hitting her bed with it. "It's not fair! It's not fair!" hitting her bed with on every word she screamed out and debated on whether or not he should try and rescue the pillow from it's demise or her from getting herself hurt.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" she repeated over and over again hitting the bed.

He finally walked over and grabbed the pillow in mid flight. She lost her balance and fell on the floor. She looked up at him stunned finally realizing that he was there. The rage in her eyes was gone...now there was pain.

Han bent over, picked her up and put her on the bed. He sat down and held her as she cried.

"It's NOT FAIR!!" she whispered.

"I know," he slowly rocked her back and forth. Like a parent comforting a child after a bad dream.

"Why? Why did they have to...they took everyone and everything from me."

"I don't know."

"My family...my family is gone"

"I know," he said wanting to take the pain away "I'm sorry"

He just sat there and held her as she finally got it all out. She didn't say anything after that and after four days she finally fell asleep.


End file.
